Here and there
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: I quite like this one. It's probably bollocks. but you know. read it. Soda and some girl. She's a bit wierd. But obviously he goes crazy for her...you know the sort. read it. seriously. read it.


At the drive-inn que for popcorn and drinks…

"Hey man do you want drinks?" asked Johnny to soda and Steve.

"Yeah cheers." Said Steve. Johnny got up.

"Nah Johnny you always get the drinks, I'll get them." Said soda, getting up. Johnny opened his mouth to object but soda was already gone.

Standing in the que behind two Socs. He said nothing as they continued their conversation defacing greasers. Soda knew he wasn't up for fight tonight not with Darry and pony arguing all day. He heard someone breathing heavily behind him, as if they had been running. He turned around, a natural instinct, to see…well, someone. He had to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming or not.

A blonde, curled blonde, a real beauty, standing there looking around her cautiously with her big blue eyes. Huddling into her long bright red coat. Soda had to pull himself away from looking at her before she noticed.

…Her pov…

I looked around me, no, thank god no one had seen me. Not any of those boys at my school. That can't stop chasing me, like they get some bloody thrill out of it. I felt so cold, I pulled that red jacket of mine round me, and it's longer than what is considered to be cool. I don't care…wait red, great! I chose the worst coat to hide in. I can't stop shaking, shoot, I'm breathing heavily, geesh I reckon I'm more scared than I thought I was. I looked at the que in front. It was pretty long. I need someone to go behind me. So I'm more hidden, in case those boys walk by…

"Excuse me," I said loudly to the boy in front. He turned around. Quite an attractive boy really, this kind of caught me off-guard, I wasn't expecting to meet a face like that in a place like this. He looked at me waiting to continue, my eyes widened as I realised I must have been gawping at him for some time. "err…I'm really sorry, this is terribly rude of me, but would you mind if…if I could…er..." I trailed off hearing a car move into a parking space near-by.

"You can go in front of me if you want." He said. I sighed thankfully. Bloody nice greaser that boy. I moved in front of him. My eyes widened at how rude I had just been. I turned around before I could stop myself.

"I am so sorry, I didn't even say thank you, I just barged past you, I'm so sorry." I was rambling, help!

"It's okay," he smiled. Good god he was even more handsome when he smiled. That made it worse.

"okay, I'll start from the beginning…thank you kindly for letting me stand in front of you." I checked that what I had just said was not bad in any way, and I sighed relieved when I thought they weren't; I turned back around to face the front. "Wait!" I yelled, making him jump a little, as I turned back to face him. His eyebrows were raised, I think he was shocked by my outbursts, I can never help them, and maybe that's why I always get bullied… "I don't want to stand here because I think I'm better than you or anything, it's just…well…it's just because…"

"you're hiding." He said. I looked at him for a moment. I need to stop gawping at this boy.

"how did you…?" I murmured, puzzled. This boy must be god. It's the only explanation.

He grinned, "I'm a greaser."

"Oh," I somehow managed to say, his grin faltered. SUGAR I must of offended him! My eyes widened again. "people chase you to?" I don't know what I said but he laughed all the same.

"Not for the same reasons as you." He laughed. I was puzzled what was this boy talking about?

"No?" I asked, wondering what he was on about. "Wait, why do people chase you?"

He looked at me for a minute. "I'm a greaser." He said.

"I know you just said that." I said, frustrated, "But what I am asking is why do people chase you?"

"because I'm a greaser," he said, he seemed to be getting annoyed now. eek. He was EVEN MORE attractive when he was annoyed.

"they chase you because you're a greaser?" I repeated, like a dick head.

"yeah, because I'm a greaser." He said, annoyed. You could definitely tell because he was talking faster.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" I said, rather loudly. The two boys in front turned around to see what all the fuss was about. I recognised them from my school, they looked at me grinned at each other and faced the front. Bloody boys.

"People treat you like that then?" I said quietly, leaning in so the greaser next to me could hear me.

He looked at the boys in front and then at me. "No, if I soc ever looked at me like that he'd leave without any teeth." He said, back to me, leaning in. he looked menacing when he said that. I laughed out loud. He looked at me puzzled. I clutched my sides to stop me falling over laughing.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"you wouldn't hurt anyone." I laughed.

"I would, I'm a greaser." He stated. Looking very offended. I straightened up and stopped laughing suddenly, only to see the look on his face to start laughing again.

"your such a liar" I laughed.

"you don't know anything about me." He said after a moment. This made me stop laughing. Properly stop, not even smiling.

"you don't know anything about me." I said back to him.

"I know you're a soc, hiding from a someone, and you're scared and alone. So alone that you have to talk to someone like me. Someone who's beneath you…a greaser." That was bad form, I didn't think that.

"you really don't get it do you?" I said, not understanding what I was saying.

"get what?" he asked.

"the reason soc's hate you," I said, I didn't know how I knew this, but I damn well did…maybe it was because I like watching people…I watch Socs a lot. They are always around.

"'cause they're rich?" he asked, sarcastically.

"yeah, Socs sit in their high towers all day and count their gold coins." I moaned, this boy wasn't as good as I thought he was. He didn't know anything.

"thought you did." He said.

"what?" I exclaimed, "me?"

"yeah, you're a soc." He said, as a matter-of-factly.

"I am?" I said puzzled.

"yes." He replied, more annoyed than ever, eyes blazing and everything. "and I'm a greaser, you shouldn't even be talking to me."

"I shouldn't?" I said angrily.

"No," he almost yelled back.

"you want me to leave?" I asked, he looked at me questioningly.

"whatever." He shrugged.

"you're just like the rest of them aren't you?"

"what?"

"you're just like the rest of them, sporting round thinking your god, strutting all over everything. Hastling people who just want to get through life cause theirs nothing else you can do. I don't live my life by the greaser/soc law because it's rubbish. You hate each other because you're both greedy and want everything and anything in sight. People die for that cause. PEOPLE DIE!" I yelled at him, storming off. I couldn't stand staying their longer. I hated the greaser/soc rubbish. Hated it. Didn't want to be around people that didn't.

They saw each other around after that. Didn't say anything, a few glances here and there. Not enough for the other person to notice. It was strange though. As she was getting more annoyed, he was getting more and more entranced. Weird that eh?

Loud voices same from around the corner. I was just sitting down, on a grassy bank, doing some homework and trouble happens to fall into my lap. I stayed put. Listening to the voices, seeing if I could recognise any. One of them I could…it was Damien. I leapt up from my books. Throwing myself towards the voices. Round the corner was a sight for sore eyes I can tell you. My best friend Damien Cauldwell was being hastled by a gang of boys from our school. Damien got picked on a lot. More than me, he was always jumpy and quiet. I guess it was because he was clever and wore glasses, nerdy boy. I ran forward, forcing my way past the boys surrounding him. I leapt between him and the leader of the gang. Putting me face to face with the boy I have HATED my entire life. Alexander Matthews.

"Well, well, well" he grinned, eyeing my body greedily, he always did that, just to piss me off. "if it isn't the knight is shining armour?"

"Leave him alone. He wasn't doing anything wrong." I said, hearing Damien whimper behind me, his courage wasn't so big. I loved him to bits though, I liked looking after him, he's like a little brother.

"yeah he was." Smirked Matthews, "walked on the wrong side of the street".

"there is no wrong side of the street." I stated.

"there always is." Said Matthews.

"alright then why don't you tell us which side of the street to walk on, and we'll do that so this won't happen again?" I asked, wishing I was strong enough to wallop him one.

"you think you clever don't you?" said Matthews. I just looked at him, hating his every move. "but are you clever enough to come on a date with me on Saturday?"

"what?" I exclaimed, the very idea is insulting.

"I won't bother Damien ever again if you give me one date." He said. I faltered caught of guard. "I'll pick you up at eight." He grinned walking away with his cronies. I turned to Damien.

"what the hell just happened?" I asked. He looked at me.

"you just saved my life."

"oh dear".

We both laughed.

----

Matthews picked me up that Saturday. I didn't say anything all the way to the drive-inn. He was talking the entire time, this was going to be my first date. And definitely the worst date.

He chose some seats near the back. Right in front of two rough looking boys. I hated this, he was going to pick a fight with them. They weren't saying anything, if they were they were being discreet about it. I looked at each of them, there was only two, no, he wasn't one of them. I don't know what I would've done if he was. Probably melted.

Matthews sat down where directly in front of them. I sat down where I was. About four seats to the side of Matthews. I heard him curse loudly.

"What the fuck are you doing over there?" he growled,

"Having a ball," I sneered. Slouching in the seat, putting my feet up on the seat in front.

"Arrrrr Nonie," he groaned, stroking the seat beside him. I didn't look from the screen, but I was getting so very angry. I didn't want him to see.

"Don't you ever call me that." I said, through my teeth.

"Nonie," he drawled. I fumed, stormed over to the sheet next to him and wrenched his hand off the seat and sat down. I heard a stifle of laughter behind me. I looked at Matthews he hadn't noticed, he was starring at me. He moved forward like he was going to kiss me, I moved my face back to the screen. He faltered still watching me, for flickers of emotion.

I heard a shuffling behind me, I prayed that the boys where leaving, this was humiliating enough as it is.

"What happened in the film?" asked a voice…a familiar voice…that boy. I didn't turn around, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"The president started having an affair with his sectary, but she was she was having none of it. She's fighting him off, look" said one of the boys. The other one laughed. On the screen was a fighting scene between two space ships. It was a space movie. Matthew's hadn't realised the joke that they were on about…thank god. I don't think he had even heard them. He turned to look at me. I didn't move, I sat there arms folded, starring at the screen. He looked back at the screen, then me again. He yawned stretching his arms in the air, one of them moved down to near my shoulders. I couldn't handle that.

"Don't you dare," I said, through my teeth. To my amazement he removed his arm. He looked down at the floor, nursing his arm like he had hurt it. I looked at him a moment, he wasn't looking at me, he actually looked like I had hurt his feelings. I felt bad. I hesitated putting a hand on his back. I heard a murmur of something behind me. I turned to see what it was, I saw these eyes, those grey eyes. Looking at me. Oh god. To make matters worse Matthew's was suddenly trying to kiss me. His arms somehow pulling me close.

"ger'off" I murmured, I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of those eyes, I couldn't, Matthew's apparently hadn't heard me, and was kissing my neck, biting it more like. My eyes shot open when I came up with an idea. "I'm thirsty," I shouted. Matthew's fell out of his sheet. There was a stifle of laughter behind us.

"what?" he said, pulling himself into his seat.

"thirsty I need a drink." I repeated. Maybe I could get Matthew's drunk enough to pass out.

"No you don't," he said, leaning in toward me, there was no way I could kiss those lips.

"beer!" I said quickly. I knew he adored beer.

"know you're talking!" he grinned. " I'll just be a minute." He walked away and then quickly back, I looked at him questioningly, he glared at the greasers behind me, he was going to kiss me… as in a she's mine way...his face came down towards mine. I showed him my forehead and he kissed that instead. Walking away quickly.

I starred at the screen. That boy was behind me. The one I had argued with that day when Matthew's and his gang had chased me. The one that was so bloody annoying…git. Now he had seen all that and probably thought even worse of me than he did already. I wondered what to do. What to say. I am such an idiot. I should concentrate on Matthews. I wondered what to do.

"What the fuck are you doing with a dick like that?" said a voice, very loudly behind me. I couldn't help myself, I turned around. It was that boy who had said it, the boy from the que. He looked different thought his cheeks were flushed and his eyes blazing, probably disgusted.

"I thought Greaser's weren't allowed to talk to Soc's." I said, angrily. Who was this boy anyway.

"You said you weren't a soc," he stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm not," I said turning around, and pretending to watch the film like I had all night. There were some hushed whispers behind me, and then a shuffle of feet. I turned around to see what was happening and BAM, a foot came out of nowhere and hit me in the left eye, the boy had MEANT to hop over the chair and sit next to me, but instead had hit me in the face. I clutched my left eye, squirming.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, sitting on top of Matthew's jacket. "I meant to…but then me…" I looked at him, hand over one eye, "it was an accident." He whispered. Eyes pleading…those eyes…those bloody eyes.

"It's okay," I smiled, touching the side of my eye to see if it's bleeding.

"oh god, I was only trying to impress you by…god I'm so sorry," he whimpered. He reminded me of Damien whimpering like that. Hold on…

"Impress me?" I repeated, stunned for a minute.

"Oh…what?" he said, just as stunned as me. "is that what is said? I don't remember saying that."

"okay," I murmured.

"you okay though?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him, "so what do I owe this honour?"

"What honour?" he asked, taking off his leather jacket, Matthew's sitting right below his arse. I caught sight of his arms, they were bare…bloody hell, he must be strong. My eyes widened and I starred at the cinema screen in front of me.

"What's up?" he asked, noticing something is wrong.

"Nothing", I said eye's focused on the screen. I'm glad this guy had no idea how hot he was. Bloody hell he would be arrogant.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "Is that guying your boyfriend?"

"Matthew's?" I said turning to face him, "NO!" I shouted as I turned, I didn't realise he had gotten so close to me, maybe I had gotten so close to him. His face was inches from mine, "He's not," I whispered. I could smell him, a scent of wet grass and lemon, my eyes where getting heavy, I kept moving closer. I couldn't stop myself.

"How come you're on a date with him?" He whispered, his eyes looking at mine. Why did he keep talking? Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Wait, maybe he didn't want to…god I was making a fool of myself. I moved backwards into my seat. I wasn't acting the way a girl should anyway. Bloody hell what was I thinking. "You are with him then?" he said, his cheeks red again.

"I'm not with anyone," I said, turning to watch the film again. "not even myself." He laughed.

"Then why won't you let me…" he started.

"Let's leave?" I asked him, he raised his eyebrows. "not for that!" What the hell did this boy think I was. I grabbed my coat and walked down the aisle, wrenching my arms into the sleeves. So that's what he thought of me! What a mug I am. Stupid bloody feelings. All these boys are the same. I heard him coming after me. I saw Matthew's ahead of me. I panicked. I ran as fast as I could out of the lot


End file.
